


Null

by AAAagas



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAagas/pseuds/AAAagas
Summary: ooc





	Null

**Author's Note:**

> ooc

Dante在第n次去淋浴間拿雜誌的時候心臟劇烈跳動了一下。在水霧環繞下的男孩顯然沒有注意到這一點。Dante佯裝鎮定地攜走雜誌，然後在關上門的一瞬間以惡魔獵人的速度撫平了內心的波動。聽見自己極不可聞的嘆息。他還是把Nero當成孩子。但男孩勻稱姣好的肌肉線條和形狀長成的陰莖無聲地告訴他，他已經成年了。還是自己平時太大條了，沒有給予男孩成長的關注，也是最近事情繁鎖很久未見的緣故吧，Dante在心裡嘆想。男孩帶著水汽從淋浴間走出，皮膚因為有些略高的水溫而泛紅，隱約呈現灰藍色的磷狀片。Dante溫柔地注視了一會男孩身體的變化，用一種經驗豐富的坦然笑道：「總會慢慢適應的。」男孩乖巧地點頭，然後用手指輕輕地撫摸自己手臂上的磷片。Dante視線放回到雜誌上。他似乎能感受到Nero低頭望向自己的方向停滯了一會，然後帶著溫熱的水汽離開，輕不可聞地關上了房間門。  
Devil May Cry事務所的燈光有些昏暗的黃，紅墓的夜晚近似詭異的寂靜，窗外純粹的印染藍。雜誌裡的女郎妖冶地將身體彎成蛇狀形態，桌上擺著與女郎唇色相近的蘋果。  
Dante把雜誌扔在一邊。  
夜依然安靜，風時而吹動莎帘，Nero輕不可聞地打開房門，輕不可聞地走到Dante的床邊，輕不可聞地呼吸著他的溫度。Dante捕獲到了他。透過莎帘折射的月光映在Dante純色瞳孔中，顯得柔和而冷洌。Nero背著月光，很暗，暗到Dante看不清他的臉。Dante瞳孔因不能聚焦而茫然空洞地望著暗色的身影。然後他感覺身影似乎在向他靠近，一個過於溫暖的東西貼在他的臉頰和鬢角，是人類的手，一個攜帶潮濕氣體的東西包裹在他的嘴唇，是人類的唇。他的觸覺接收著來自身影過量的溫度。本能驅使他的手和舌向熱源的深處探入。  
紅墓的夜留給孤獨而完整的靈魂。


End file.
